


Eternal Sorrow

by Tristana702



Series: 221B Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad John Watson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: La nuit juste après "la mort" de Sherlock





	Eternal Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le second drabble de la série, le titre vient d'une musique de Two Steps from hell, vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps si vous le voulez

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il observa par la fenêtre la silhouette de son colocataire. Le cœur serrait, il voyait le visage ravagé par les larmes et la douleur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager. Pourtant l’envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer que tout ira bien, était de plus en plus forte.

Un cri transperça la nuit, un cri qui déchira le cœur de l’ombre quand il entendit les sanglots et les prières répétaient de l’endormi. Son prénom revenait tellement de fois qu’il dû fermer ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, pour s’empêcher d’ouvrir la fenêtre et de le rejoindre. Il sentait le sang couler le long de ses doigts mais il savait que la douleur physique, qu’il ressentait, n’était rien comparée à celle que ressentait son soldat à ce moment précis.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait rester mort. Mort pour que l’homme qu’il aime puisse vivre.

Il se décolla du mur et regarda une dernière fois son amant : « Au revoir John… »

Il descendit de sa cachette et remonta le col de son manteau alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la voiture noire qui l’attendait.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu’il jouait avec la promesse qu’il ne pouvait pas tenir : une bague.


End file.
